The Greatest Adventure Of My Life
by Amber Chase
Summary: Everyone,inclauding Ray's cousin,are going on a roadtrip.Bad at summaries.Better than it sounds,I promise!
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my second RFR story. I hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR at all. If I did do you think that I would be writing this story? No, I would be continuing the series and Travis would still be in Roscoe, not headed off to Hong Kong!

Now, without further adue, here is the first chapter!

It was eight o'clock on a monday morning. In only a few minutes I will have embarked on the most exciting trip of my life. The summer of 2006 held so much for my friends and I, and we were ready to except whatever came our way.

"Come on, Amber! Hurry up! We have to be on the road by 8:30!" My cousin, Ray Brennan exclaimed.

"Okay already! I'm comming." I replied.

Me, my cousin, Ray, and Ray's friends, Lily, Robbie, and Travis were going on a road trip to the states. Where in the states? Austin, Texas. Why there? That's where one of the auditions for American Idol was being held. I had decided that I was going to audition. All I needed was a job and permission from my parents, which were surprisingly easy to get.

Two months of working to save up money for the trip finaly paid off as we zoomed down the highway in Ray's black Ford F150 truck. I couldn't wait to get there, but the trip would be a long one. The way Ray had it planned out, we wouldn't reach Austin for 3 days! But Ray's friend, Travis said that if we didn't stop very much, we would make it in a day and a half.

"So, Amber, have you decided on your audition song yet?" Lily asked.

"Nope, not yet, I guess I'll just wait until I get to Austin and just wing it from there." I replied.

"Well, I'm sure that what ever you pick will sound great." Robbie spoke up.

"I'm hungry!"Ray exclaimed. "Can we stop and get some food?"

"Ray, you just ate an hour ago!" I said as I handed Ray a cany bar. "This will have to do until we stop for lunch."

Ray un-wrapped the snickers bar and practically swallowed it whole. We were lucky that Ray didn't kill us when he took both hands off of the wheel.

I was sitting in the back of the extended cab truck in the middle with Robbie on one side and Travis on the other. Robbie had put his head-phones on and was trying to sleep. Travis was online on his white laptop computer.

"So, wanna bet ten dollars that Ray runs us off the road before his driving time is up?" I asked.

"I don't have to bet, I know he will." Travis replied.

"Yeah." I said.

"So, are you nervous about the auditions?"

"A little, but I think that I'll do well." I replied.

"Your very optomistic, that's a good thing." Travis stated.

I smiled. Travis was realy nice. I had only met him two weeks before the trip, but we already had a friendship that would never be broken. Some people, even Ray, said that Travis was a bit strange, but they didn't know the real Travis. They didn't want to know the real Travis.

"Thank you." I said.

Travis and I continued talking for about three hours. What many didn't know was that Travis had a sense of humor. There were many times that he made me laugh. I loved getting to know him more!

Well, there it is! It's probably short, but I'll try to make the other chapters longer! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, here is the second chapter to the story. Thanks to Cklovesme2040 and Jhhhhjfjk89 for your wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, sadly. I wish I did though!

Now, here is the second chapter!

I looked down at my watch.It was 1:30, we had been on the road for five straight hours now. Ray would not give up on getting food. We ended up stopping at a Taco Bell.

"Fifteen minutes, go in, get the food, and come back out. We're eating in the car!" I exclaimed.

"Geeze, Amber, what's your problem?" Ray asked."I can't eat a double stuffed burrito on the road!"

"Well don't get a double stuffed burrito, I think Amber's right, the less we stop, the faster we get to Austin." Lily spoke up.

Fifteen minutes later we were back on the road. This time time Robbie was driving, and Ray had taken his place in the back seat.

"Oww! That's hot!" Ray exclaimed, refering to the string of hot cheese that had fallen out of the double stuffed burrito that we had told him not to get.

"You just don't listen, do you?" Lily asked.

"I didn't know that it would burn my chin!" Ray exclaimed.

"Well thats what you get when you don't listen to the right advice. And I'm just tellin' it like it is, mmmkay?" Travis asked in his "Miss C" voice.

I laughed. I was the only one who knew who Shady Lane, Pronto, Question Mark, and Smog realy were. I walked in on them in the middle of a broadcast, so they had to admit it. But I was sworn to secrecy.

Travis turned back to his computer, he was searching the American Idol website.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked.

Travis looked up. "Oh,I was just getting some information. Stuff like age requirements and where exactly the auditions will be held." He replied.

"Oh, cool." I said before taking a sip of my Mt. Dew.

"Guys we're in Illinoise now,but we're still a long way from Austin." Robbie said.

"I think I was wrong, it probably will take three days." Travis said.

"Yeah,It probably will." Lily said while laughing. "So, Amber, have you thought any more about you audition song?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, a little, but I don't know what song I'm going to sing exactly, I'm choosing between three." I replied.

"What are they?" Ray asked.

"Oh no, my sweet cousin, you will have to wait until the day of the audition!" I said while punching Ray.

"Hey, that hurt!" Ray exclaimed.

Everyone laughed. I settled back in the seat and hit play on my cd player. The music of Simple Plan filled myears as I drifted off to sleep.

About six hours later we pulled into the parking lot of a Holiday Inn in

St. Louis, MO. We had decided to stop for the night and continue our trip the next day.

Robbie went in to get our rooms. Within five minutes he returned, but there was a problem... He could only get one room!

"I'm sorry, guys, but this is all thar they had available." Robbie explained.

"Come on, It won't be that bad!" Ray said.

"Yeah, Ray's right, we'll just have to make the best of it." Lily said.

"This is going to be fun!" I said to myself as i walked into the hotel.

Well, here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Amber Chase


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry that I havn't posted in ages, I went to camp last week and I havn't had time to write.

Disclaimer-I don't own RFR, I only own, well, me. LOL.

Now, on to the story!

We grabbed our bags from the back of the truck and walked into the hotel. Robbie pressed the button on the elevator.

"There is no way that I'm gonna share a bed with Lily!" Ray said as we stepped onto the elevator.

"You may not have a choice, Ray." I spoke up.

Robbie had a little smirk on his face. He knew something that we didn't. "Oh Lord, were doomed!" I thought.

As soon as the elevator stopped we exited it and started looking for our room.

"Guys, I found it." Robbie said.

Robbie opened up the door to reveal a huge suite. It had two bedrooms with two beds in each room, there was also a couch that pulled out to be a bed.

"Robbie, are you forgetting something? We're teenagers! We can't afford a room like this." Lily exclaimed.

"We aren't paying for it, Travis' dad is. He called Travis earlier and said that the rooms were on him." Robbie said.

I smiled. This trip was so going to rock! I placed my bags in the room that i would be sharing with Lily and then went down to the lobby. Soon everyone was down there as well.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Ray asked.

"I'm hungry, lets go get some dinner." Lily suggested.

"Okay, then, where are we going?" Travis asked.

After fighting for almost 20 minutes, we finaly decided on pizza, we went back to the room and ordered in. After we ate Lily, Ray, and Robbie decided to go swimming. Travis and I stayed upstairs and watched tv. Ladder 49 was playing on HBO and I had never seen it before, so Travis offered to stay upstairs and watch it with me.

"He dies, dosn't he?" I asked.

Travis shook his head. "I'm not telling you a thing, Amber, it will ruin the movie."

"Fine!" I said with a pout. "But seriously, does he die?" I asked again.

Travis just shook his head and chuckled lightly. I settled back on the couch and strted watching the movie againg. About ten minutes later I felt Travis put his armaround me. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

I soon realize that I was very tired. I fell asleep only after about 45 minutes of the movie. I spent the rest of the night aleep in Travis' arms.


End file.
